Teach Me, Sensei!
by sadisticsoldier
Summary: There was just one class that was different from all others in NamiHigh. They were as violent and as wild as the wildest beasts out there. Tsuna, having connections, was sent there to teach them. Just how will he teach them? 8ylTsuna - ON HIATUS


**_Teach Me, Sensei:_**

**Chapter I : Pre-Introduction**

A person adjusted his glasses as he read the student handbook of the school. He raised a brow as he read some parts that had no sense. He closed it as he deemed everything written in it useless because really, no one follows school rules anymore in this era and the rules were just the norm, putting it on the coffee table. He took of his glasses, tucking it in between his shirt's collars, and looked at the décor of the room he was in, or office, to be more precise.

It was a spacious room with two sets of sofas on either side the door. Across the door was a wooden table with a lot of markings in it that resemble sword slashes and round dents and behind it was a retractable slash rotating chair (the type that has a long back that when rotated, you can't see the person sitting on it). In the table, there was a pile of papers on one side complete with the pen, ink and what not, and on the other side of it was a lone photo frame. Behind the table, what should be a cemented or wooden wall was instead, just pure glass. It was heavily tinted but you can still see what you wanted to see outside. All over the room though, was a plethora of paintings hanging on the wall, but there was one that is most eye-catching. Just like in most classic offices like these, above the fireplace, there hang a large painting of the_ late _founder of the school - Timoteo Vongola, who died only 3 months prior.

_Well, it was unfortunate how untimely his death was. We were still expecting him to last about a year or two. _He furrowed his eyebrows. _But it does make sense though – what with the overly undisciplined and violent students here. I think he'll still be turning in his grave by now if even us teachers can't stop what they're doing. Teacher eh? It hadn't even crossed my mind to apply here. If he didn't die, I wouldn't be in this position but oh well, I was bound to go here sooner or later. _

He looked up when he heard the door opening, smiling at the man in front of him. He stood up to greet the man.

"Ieyasu. Long time, no see." He grinned when he heard the man let out a tired groan (that was still hot enough to turn straight men gay). "Work tiring you out?

"God, Tsunayoshi. Finally. We were waiting for you to arrive since who knows when." He slipped off his tie and sloppily sat on the chair closest to him, "You don't know half of it. That class is really taking its toll on all the teachers. Ever since just the start of this school year, which was only three months ago, mind you, they already made 8 teachers reassign their classes that doesn't have them in it or quit! Though it's great that some of the long-termed teachers here accepted the job, there's still two more we need. Tss. They're just so fucking… _wild._ And it's just one class you know! Ugh. And now they're wilder than before because they know that Nono isn't here anymore. I don't even know how Nono manages them."

Nono, or nine in Italian, was the nickname Timoteo had earned over the years because first of all, he was the ninth child out of 10 and second, he obsessed over the number nine and since his family was Italian, hence the nickname Nono.

Tsunayoshi chuckled as he watched his first cousin act so out of character. He ruffled Ieyasu's hair, making it messier and just chuckled more as the man two years younger than him tried to swat away his hand. "Don't worry, 'Yasu. Ha-Ha. You'll eventually learn to control them too, just like how Nono did." He paused a bit before continuing. "And don't worry about those two teachers anymore. I'm here now, right?"

Ieyasu's eyes widened. He immediately sat up straighter to look at Tsuna in the eye. "What? What do you mean? Do you… Are you saying that you're the new teacher we were waiting for?"

Tsuna tilted his head as he looked at his younger look-a-alike. "Didn't Papa tell you? Or your parents? It was them that told me to fill in the position of the teachers you need. Haha."

"No. Mother only said that you'll be coming to visit us because of Nono's death and all. I didn't know."

"Well, now you know. Haha. How typical of Auntie to just tell you that. She hasn't changed at al- Ooomph."

"Are you really serious, Tsunayoshi? As in, really? No kidding?" Tsuna nodded happily while trying to steady the both of them. "So there is still a God afterall. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know just how much help you'll bring me. Yes. He'll be able to change them. Hmm-mm."

"Huh. I didn't quite catch the last part. It was all jumbled. Haha. At any rate, Ieyasu, could you please get off of me? You're heavy and it's kind of awkward if someone sees us right now. And just with the small age gap we have, people might really misunderstand. And I'm a _growing adult_ you know. "

Ieyasu blushed as he noticed the position they were in. Tsuna was on his back with his elbows supporting him while Ieyasu was (kind-of) straddling his lap. He hurriedly got off of him and pointed a finger at Tsuna. He blushed more as he noticed what Tsuna was implying.

"You... You're a pervert, Tsunayoshi!"

"I was just kidding, 'Yasu." Tsuna smirked. "It's weird though. Why is it that you guys keep on saying that I'll be able to help you guys a lot? You guys are all weird. Even Ottavo kept saying that."

Ieyasu muttered, "I don't want to tell you. Tss. You're very smart but you're so slow when it comes to thing that concerns you. How is Grandma Ottavo, anyway? Is she just fine? Nono just recently died, afterall."

"She's just fine. Our parents and the others are taking care of her." Tsuna grinned. "Well, whatever. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, what am I going to teach those so-called delinquents?"

Ieyasu blinked as he coughed. He forgot about that. "Right." He went to the table to retrieve a paper and as he skimmed over it, his eyes widened a bit. "You have three classes in total for now but it's only that class so it's okay, I guess. You'll be taking over Skull-sensei's Art class since he's in the hospital right now, the next one is …uh. _SexEd_ or you could also just take it as Values Educationand the other one is… the just recently made permanent _detention_ class. You'll be starting later. We'll introduce you after lunch."

Tsuna raised a brow at the classes he was going to teach. He chuckled. "SexEd? Wao. I didn't think I'd get to teach that and a permanent detention class? Really now? Just how violent are they to make a detention class permanent?"

Ieyasu shook his head. "I told you earlier. You don't even know half of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any other stuff mentioned here, except for the plot. If there is a similarity in plot with other stories or the like that is just like this, I didn't know. I hadn't been reading in FFN since school started. Yes. I'm serious. I've just been updating and reading _manga_. So there.

RATING: varies. I think it'll border between T and M. smut. lol. haha. though it isn't final yet. :P

Rightttttt. SORRY! Haha. I had this sudden plot bunny hopping around my mind and it was a good one so I didn't want to let go of it and voila! This came out. It's a short piece really because it's just the start and all that. All formal introductions will begin next chapter. This isn't proofread so yeah. Sorry if there are mistakes, eh?

I should really be updating Cherryblossoms and Mission Impossible but I'll try to update it sometime this and next week since it's our sembreak though it won't start until this Friday. Sucks. Ugh. I hate my school. But hopefully, this would be enough to satisfy you guys to wait for the next update, eh?

**REVIEW GUYS**. It makes me happy and more motivated. :P Tell me what you think and please don't leave one liners. Thank you very much. 'Til next time! ;)


End file.
